An interference cancellation system cancels undesired waves which are received by a high gain antenna positioned in the direction of a desired signal, by combining the desired signal with an undesired signal received by another antenna positioned in the direction of the undesired wave, the same amplitude and opposite phase.
FIG. 5 shows a prior interference cancellation system. In FIG. 5, an output signal of a main antenna (1) (which is called a main signal) is converted to an intermediate frequency signal by a local oscillator (5) and a mixer or a combiner (3). An output signal of an auxiliary antenna (2) which is called a reference signal is, after being converted to an intermediate frequency signal by a local oscillator (5) and a mixer (4), combined with a weighting signal w which is the output of a weight control circuit (8) in a variable complex weight circuit (7), so that a presumed signal of an undesired signal included in a main signal is provided. The numeral (6) is a combiner which functions to subtract the presumed undesired signal from the main signal. The output of the combiner (6) is the output of the interference cancellation system. The reference signal is multiplied with the output signal of the interference cancellation system in the multiplier (10). The numeral (9) is a low-pass filter, and the combination of the multiplier (10) and the low-pass filter (9) provides a correlation circuit. The output of the correlation circuit is applied to the variable complex weight circuit (7) through the weight control circuit (8) so that a correlation loop is provided. The correlation loop senses a residual component of an undesired signal included in the output signal.